Choices
by shinee2007
Summary: "Do you want to live?" "Y-yes I do! I w-want to l-live!" "It is simple then. I want you to-" Unwanted World. Oneshot Warning: Character death. Don't like, Please don't read. Review to give suggestions or if you just feel like it XD Thank you. Last Omake for the "Unwanted" 10YL


Warning: There is character death!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

* * *

_"Do you want to live?" the man in black suit sneered. He had long, brown beard and a long scar across his face. He wore sunglasses so the eyes could not be seen._

_"Y-yes I do! I w-want to l-live!" the little boy yelled. He had curly hair and a pair of horns sticking out of his head. He had a green ring on his thumb. He also wore a suit like the big man in front of him, but the dress shirt was cow printed. I was trembling as I looked at the man._  
_The man smirked and chills ran down my back. "It is simple then. I want you to-" _

* * *

My eyes snapped open. I sat up quickly as I panted. My eyes darted back and forth in the dark. I stopped when my eyes landed on my arm which had several IVs attached to it. I looked around, once more. This time, more slowly. I was on a hospital bed and there was a person sleeping with his head on the bed. 'Tsuna-nii...' my eyes watered.

I felt so useless... Why was I such a burden to Tsuna-nii? Why? The tears dripped down my face and unto Tsuna-nii's face. His eyes twitched and his eyes quickly snapped open.

"Lambo, are you okay now? Are you awake now?" Tsuna-nii asked me as he relaxed when he saw me. He yawned and I immediately felt bad as I saw his unusual dark circles around his eyes. He never got them unless he stayed up for more than a week.  
Tears poured out as I clenched my hands in my blanket until my knuckles were white.

"Lambo, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I saw Tsuna-nii panic, frantically looking around my body for any signs of something hurting me. "Do your wounds hurt?"

I shook my head. The wounds on my skin do not hurt at all. No, it doesn't... but... I can't trust my voice... I know that I won't be able to continue if I start talking.

"Lambo?" Tsuna-nii looked at me worriedly. I quickly wiped my eyes and breathed in and out few times until I stabilized my breathing. Then, I opened my mouth and whispered, "I'm fine, Tsuna-nii." I tried to make a small smile, but I couldn't do it.

Tsuna-nii didn't talk for a while, and then sighed. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. He reached for the water jug on the desk next to the hospital bed I was sitting at and poured some water on a cup and handed it to me. I gratefully took the cup and drank little by little.

"I know this will be very hard for you, but Lambo, can you tell me what happened?" Tsuna-nii asked me. I hesitated. He always knows when I am lying so I can't lie to him...

"I... I don't remember that much... But..." I trailed off. Trying to remember what exactly happened. I generally know what happened but... Some parts were hazy...

"But?" Tsuna-nii inquired. I swallowed and continued.

"I... remember that I was in the middle of my mission you gave me, Tsuna-nii. It was a very simple mission so I thought I would come back sooner than expected." I started. I tried to dig for more information in my mind.

"What happened after that, Lambo? I know it is very hard for you, but I need to know. I need to know so that I can do something about it." Tsuna-nii pleaded. My head felt like it was going to explode. Some images were blurry and I was unconscious most of the time so I don't know what to say to him.

"I finished my mission… and I was walking back to our mansion… I thought a quick stroll wouldn't hurt… but then…" I didn't want to say this. I don't want to seem so weak. I'm the lightning guardian for goodness sake! How uncool is that? I'm supposed to be protecting Tsuna-nii!

"Then…? Then what, Lambo? Come on… Can you remember? Please… Try to remember, Lambo. You can do it." Tsuna-nii held my hand gently, urging me to continue.

I gulped and whispered, "I got a surprise attack from behind… and was… kidnapped. It was only five minutes away from our mansion so I thought it wouldn't hurt…"

"Oh, Lambo… I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Lambo." Tsuna-nii apologized. I looked at him. Why was he sorry? It should be me, who is sorry… "I'm sorry you had to go through all that." He wrapped his arms around me.

My eyes widened then I started to sob. "Tsu-Tsuna-nii... It was so scary… I was so scared… afraid…" I hugged him back and cried my heart out in his shirt. While I was doing that, Tsuna-nii patted my head, reassuring me that I was okay now and it won't happen again and apologizing.

After a while, I ceased my crying and it reduced to sniffing. I think Tsuna-nii saw how tired I was since he tucked me back to the hospital bed and told me to sleep. I complied without any complaint since I knew I needed it.

* * *

_"What? Why do I have to do that? No. I refuse to!" I yelled. My hands were bound and I had blood trickling down from the corner of my mouth. I felt several bruises all over my body, and I knew that some of my bones were broken. _

_The man in front of me growled and kicked me in the stomach. I groaned and fell to the ground. He stepped on my face and started to rub his shoe on my face. "Do it or else." _

_I spit on his shoe. He looked outraged and started to kick me in the stomach and stomp on my body._

_'My father was worse… I can handle these… I can…' I thought as I tried to endure the pain. 'Tsuna-nii… No. I can't rely on him all the time now. I have to get out of this situation myself…'_

_"Stubborn bastard…" He muttered. He fished out a necklace and put it on my neck. "Fine, if that is how you are going to do it, I'll give a choice."_

_I glared at him. "This necklace has poison inside it and I have the remote that can control when it releases." My eyes widened. 'What?'_

_"It gives you excruciating pain and kills you slowly. There is no cure for this either." The man smirked. "It is also built in so that when you try to take off the necklace, the poison automatically release without the remote."_

* * *

I woke up again and it was already afternoon. I saw Ryohei next to me, tending my wounds.

"Good afternoon, Lambo. Your outside wounds are all healed; although I recommend you that you don't overdo things. Take them easy for a while, will you?" Ryohei told me as his sun flame diminished.

"Thanks, Ryohei-nii. I appreciate it." I gave him a small smile.

"No problem." He answered. "Take care." He went out the door. I immediately checked my neck and found the same necklace from the dream I just had.

"No… No way…" I muttered. "How… Why…" Tears started to form in my eyes. I quickly wiped them and went into the bathroom to wash myself. I walked slowly since my body was stiff from lack of movement I had last few days. After that, I dressed so I could get out of here and go to my own room. I had to think about this.

On the way to my room, I saw Kyoya-nii. "Hn. Why are you out of your bed, Lambo?"

"Ohayo, Kyoya-nii, how are you today?" I said. I tried to act normal. 'Act normal, Lambo… Try to act as normally as possible…'

"Hn." Was all Kyoya-nii said and he walked away. I sighed in relief and walked on.

* * *

When I arrived at the door to my room, I quietly slipped in and sat on my bed.

'Let me get this straight. So, I'm supposed to be doing something or else, I'm going to die? And I don't want to do it and I am now being threatened that if I don't do this, the poison in this necklace will release on me…; I grabbed a handful of my hair and tried to rip it off my head.

"Urg! What am I supposed to do now?" I almost screamed out loud. Then, I calmed down. "No, I won't tell Tsuna-nii about this. I rely on him too much. I first need to figure out what I have to do."

I fell back on my bed and put back of my hand against my forehead. 'Now, what should I do? I can't tell Tsuna-nii lies since he can detect them with his hyper intuition… I shouldn't tell him about this at all…' my other hand touched the necklace that was around my neck.

I was in a deep thought when my door opened and I didn't notice Tsuna-nii come in until he poked me. I laughed and giggled as I was getting poked.

"Tsu…Tsuna-nii! Sto...p it! Hahaha" I tried to get away from him as I laughed.

Tsuna-nii grinned as he kept on poking me. I laughed and laughed until I fell off the bed. I groaned and held my head. "Ow…" I glared and pouted at him. "What did you do that for?"

"I tried to get your attention but you were in deep thought so you didn't respond at all! I was only trying to get your attention… Geez…" Tsuna-nii replied. I pouted even more.

"Hmph." I said.

"Oh, come on, Lambo. Oh yeah. Dinner's ready. Why don't you come down?" he asked me.

I slightly pouted but nevertheless, I complied with him and followed him out my room into the dining room. While walking to the dining room, I was worried. Did he hear me? Is he suspecting anything? His Hyper Intuition is really scary if you're the victim of one.

"Lambo? Lambo!" Tsuna-nii yelled as he tried to get my attention.

I was startled and stared at him and said, "What? Is there an enemy?" I started to look around for signs of people. Only people I saw were the maids and the butlers and some cooks going in and out of the dining room.

"Lambo, you really seem out of everything today. Do you want to talk about it? Should I get a doctor for you?" Tsuna-nii asked me.

I shook my head. "No, Tsuna-nii. I'm fine." I saw him furrow his eyebrows but eventually gave up and walked in. Hayato-nii, Takeshi-nii, Ryohei-nii, Chrome-nee, Mukuro-nii, and Kyoya-nii all arrived already and were waiting patiently for Tsuna-nii to come. I quietly went to my seat between Chrome-nee and Takeshi-nii and waited for Tsuna-nii to sit down so I also could sit down.

"Let's sit down, shall we, minna?" Tsuna-nii said with a bright smile on his face.

"Hai." We said as we sat down after he sat down.

We were always like this. We can't sit down or eat before Tsuna-nii does first. This is one of the respects we have given him since the first day of being the Vongola Decimo family. This is the least we can do for all of his generosities he have given us, or at least that's what Hayato-nii has told us on the first day. Even Kyoya-nii and Mukuro-nii agreed wholeheartedly on that, considering what Tsuna-nii has done for us when we first met.

We started eating the extravagant dinner in front of us. It was extraordinarily quiet among us. Nobody talked and nobody dared to break the silence.

"So… Lambo… I'm glad you're okay now." Ryohei said as he set down his fork and dabbed his mouth with the napkin. He looked at me with a hint of proudness in his eyes. "I didn't think you could get out of hospital this quickly. I've never seen anyone heal so well."

"Yeah… Thanks, Ryohei-nii." I smiled as I also put my fork down. The meal in front of me looked appetizing but I really didn't feel like eating. I wanted to think. Think about the necklace I had and remember what that man wanted me to do.

_What I want you to do are…_ What came after that?

_What I want you to do are to kill Vongola Decimo with your own hands._ My eyes widened as I felt sick to the stomach. The food doesn't look as appetizing as before. I could feel the blood draining from my face.

"Excuse me." I said as I stood up slowly. "I will excuse myself for today. I'll see all of you tomorrow."

"Hahaha. All right then, Lambo. See you tomorrow morning then. Rest well." I heard Takeshi-nii pat back of my hand. I retreated back to my room and sat on the bed curled up in a ball. Tsuna-nii… I was almost afraid of going back to sleep. I might get more of those horrible nightmares.

Eventually though, I fell asleep much to my displeasure.

* * *

_The scene came back again with that ugly man in front of my face. I gathered the spit I had in my mouth and spit it at him in defiance. The man widened his eyes but as quickly as a lightning, his expression changed to disgust and pure anger. He moved back and wiped my spit off his face._

_"You bastard! How dare you do that again?" He screamed on top of his lungs at me. _

_"Tch…" I said in defiance yet again. I looked away and leaned against the wall._

_"You…" He seethed in anger. He took his breathe in and out heavily. "Hmph. It's your loss. I was going to give you until the end of the month but… The time limit is now by this Friday, at 9 o'clock."_

_My eyes widened. 'This Friday…? Did I just blow it? Did I just… What did I do?' _

_I saw the man smirk. I guess he saw my expression of regret. "I wonder what you will do." He paused and turned around. "I wonder…" The man walked away from me to the door. _

* * *

Sweat trickled down my face as I bolted up. I checked the date for the first time. It was today. Today… I have to make the decision… I looked at the necklace that is causing this pain. The existence itself is like a poison to me now. I gingerly checked the time and saw that it was 8:30. Thirty minutes…

I shook my head. 'What am I pondering about? What am I thinking about for? I am the lightning that draws the damage to me and protect the family. I will not let this small thing harm my family in any way. I will gladly die for my family.' I looked up in determination. I walked over to my bathroom to wash myself.

'Oh look, I skipped breakfast.' I thought as I walked out of my room. I wanted to look around, absorb the surrounding for the last time. I didn't want to forget any of my memories, whether it was good or bad.

I looked around, looking at the portraits, the fancy designs on the walls, pictures, and the maids and butlers who were cleaning the hallway. I chuckled a little when I reminisce about the past where I played tag with I-Pin in the hallways, driving Tsuna-nii insane with my constant bomb throwing, eating the cakes Kyoko-nee and Haru-nee made, and much more. My eyes tear up a little as I remember all the wonderful memories.

I checked the time yet again. 8:43… 17 more minutes… If only I could see Tsuna-nii and the others smile one last time… Just one last time… No… I can't bother them… They're busy with their own stuff… Just like when they were busy when I got accepted to high school… Just like how they were busy for my birthday…

I wondered around and found myself in front of Tsuna-nii's door to his office. I knocked on his door. "Come in." I heard Tsuna-nii yell out. I hesitantly went into the office. I peeked in and saw Tsuna-nii working on his paperwork. He looked up and smiled at me. "What can I do for you, Lambo? Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "I just wanted to see you, Tsuna-nii. Can you… do me a favor?" I asked, looking down at my shoes. The shoelaces suddenly interested me.

"Of course!" He answered but he looked slightly confused.

"Uh… Never mind." I quickly said and turned around to get out of the room. "Sorry for interrupting you, Tsuna-nii."

"Wait! Lambo!" He called out. I slowly turned around and looked at him.

"You didn't eat breakfast, did you? Let's eat some cookies as a snack." He smiled at me.

I smiled back and nodded my head. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Tsuna-nii requested for some snack over the phone and sat down at the head of the couch. The maids came and served us some tea and snack. I thanked them and started to sip on the tea.

I checked the time. 8:53… I grimaced.

"Lambo? What's wrong?" Tsuna-nii asked.

"No… Why would you think anything's wrong, Tsuna-nii? Hahaha…" I managed to smile at him. 'Happy memories… happy memories…' I chanted in my head, so that it would help me smile.

"…" He stayed silent for few seconds. "You know, Lambo…"

I looked up.

"It pains me to see you trying to do everything alone now. You won't lean on me for help anymore." Tsuna-nii said with a pained expression on his face.

"I'm a big boy now, Tsuna-nii. I can't lean on you for everything." I said.

"You can lean on me once in a while. I will have my shoulder open just for you, Lambo."

I felt tears welling up. I nodded quickly. "Un." I tearfully said. I looked down at my laps. My body shook all over. 'I want that shoulder… I want to lean on you…'

"Tsuna-nii… I want to see them…" I said.

"See who, Lambo?"

"The guardians… Hayato-nii, Takeshi-nii, Ryohei-nii, Chrome-nee, Mukuro-nii, and Kyoya-nii…" I answered.

"Al…right?" he said as he got his phone out and summoned them to his office. One by one, all of them came. I checked the time unconsciously and saw that it was 8:59.

"Kufufufufu… Tsunayoshi-kun, why have you summoned me?" I heard Mukuro-nii ask.

**45… 44…**

"Yeah. Hahaha. Is something wrong?" Takeshi-nii asked.

**40… 39…**

"I don't know. Lambo wanted to see you guys." Tsuna-nii answered with confused smile on his face.

**35… 34… 33…** The countdown started in my mind.

"Lambo?" Chrome-nee asked as she faced me.

My head shot up, after taking a good look at them, I promised myself to remember this scene. "Yeah? Ahaha… I just… wanted to see you guys… No big reason…" I explained as I scratched the back of my head.

"Tch. Stupid cow, we have our own work to do. Don't just summon us out of nowhere." Hayato-nii grumbled.

**26… 25… 24…**

"Hahaha… Sorry…" I apologized. "I didn't expect Tsuna-nii to really do that."

**19… 18… 17…**

'Sorry minna. I have to go before you guys. I had fun.' A single tear rolled out from my eye and ran down my face.

"Herbivore. Hn." Kyoya-nii said as he threw me a handkerchief.

I stared at the handkerchief and back at Kyoya-nii. "Thank you…" I gave him a weak smile.

**10… 9… 8…**

"I am sorry… Thank you… I love you…" I whispered out those three statements.

**5… 4… 3… 2…**

I prepared myself for the poison. Then, I felt the poison seep into my body starting from the chest. I doubled over in pain and fell off the couch. I kneeled and clutched at my chest as I breathed in and out heavily. I grabbed the surface of the glass table for support.

"…Lambo?" Tsuna-nii asked as he rushed forward. "What's wrong? Is your chest in pain?" I nodded a little. "Onii-chan, please have a look on him."

"R-right!" I heard Ryohei-nii say. For once, he didn't say 'extreme'. He ran over to me and checked on my body. I lay down on the floor as he examined me.

"S-sorry… It's no… use…" I choked out.

"What…what are you talking about?" Tsuna-nii stuttered.

All of the guardians surrounded me. Even Kyoya-nii was there, worry definitely in his eyes.

"All of… you… Ari…gato…" I whispered.

"What's wrong, Lambo? Why are you like this? Why?!" Takeshi-nii yelled.

I chuckled a little but groaned right after.

"I'm the lightning guardian." I said with determination. "I am supposed to direct all of the damage to me and protect my family."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tsuna-nii asked.

"Damn it!" Ryohei-nii yelled as his attempts resulted in failure. "Why won't my sun flames work? Just what kind of poison is this?"

My feet started to feel numb and I couldn't move them at all. I had a coughing fit. The fire in my heart grew intense as time went by. "Tsuna-nii," I coughed a little. "There… there will be… a family… a small family… that will try to kill you… I know the guardians will…" I coughed yet again, this time, blood trickled down my face.

"Lambo!" Tsuna-nii yelled. "Don't talk! I'll call Shamal! I know he can heal you, so wait a little."

I shakily shook my head and continued. "I know… they will protect you with all their… life."

I heard that there would be flashbacks of your life when you are about to die. I surprisingly got those. All of the happy, sad, scary, and even funny flashbacks went by my eyes as I lay down on the floor.

'Ah… that's right. They did celebrate my acceptance to the high school. They did celebrate all of my birthdays… Even though it was a little late, they never forgot… They always had time for me…' I realized.

"Thank… you…" I said. All of them looked at me with some tears in their eyes.

"Don't give up!" Takeshi-nii yelled with tear trickling down.

"Thank you… for eve-everything…" I whispered.

"Herbivore…" Kyoya-nii whispered. He looked away.

"Did… did I do my job as the lightning guardian well?" I asked.

"Yes… yes you did, Lambo." Tsuna-nii nodded with tears dripping from his eyes.

I smiled. All of my body felt numb. I took a last look at my family, before the darkness completely took over.

* * *

ANNNNNNNNNND It's done :)

Thank you for reading. Actually, writing this was very painful for me... I really like Lambo but killing him was painful... very... This will be the last oneshot I will write that has to do with "Unwanted" world.


End file.
